OverStepping Boundaries: Take Two
by skyemeunet
Summary: Sequel to Over-Stepping Boundaries. KyouyaxHikaruxKaoru. The awaited DP and the twins tell the others about their relationship.


_What's this? She finally uploaded? After a month and a half? (Not including the crack story I uploaded only a few days ago, which you should really check out)_

_Although some of you may not know it, I'm proud to say I met my deadline, with six days to spare! (It was on my profile after all. My deadlines will be there, updated frequently...Etc.)_

_Oh, and kudos to Tina for the clever ass name! She said it as a joke and it just stuck in my head and wouldn't leave! So it had to stay._

_**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda...I own nothing...Blah, blah blah. **_

_(By the way, I started it off at the "Epilogue" part. If you want to skip it, go look for the "XOXOXO" =) )_

_

* * *

_

~~Recap of the some sort of epilogue~~

"Hikaru, please!" I pout as all my brother does is smirk at me and continue to laugh. He's enjoying this.

"But it's so becoming of you my sweet." Kyouya's silky voice makes a shiver run through my spine. Damn it…He was enjoying this too.

"I hate you guys…" I growl out angrily. Why did the two people I care so deeply for have to be a bunch of perverted horny bastards?

"Come on Kaoru, give us a twirl." Kyouya purrs, leaning forward expectantly. I glance between the two of them and see their hopeful looks, which I have a suspicion were there for my benefit. But I give in, as I always do, and hesitantly twirl around in a circle twice, with only minor difficulty. Hikaru whistles at me and I give him a glare, one that's probably not as fearsome as I'd hoped due to the deep blush that appears on my face.

"You are so sexy Kaoru! We have the same body but I couldn't ever pull off that outfit." Hikaru comments and I resist the urge to snort and cross my arms across my chest defiantly. I hate when they both agree on things. Then again…What they usually agree on always has to do with me.

"Can I take it off now…?" I ask hopefully, but one look at my two lovers gave me the answer; Hell no. I pout my lip out adorably, a tactic I learned when I want to, well, get what I want.

"Please?" I ask again. Both of them smirk and get out of the chairs they're sitting in. My automatic reaction is to tense up and gulp loudly.

"How about giving us a show then?" Kyouya walks over to the stereo and turns on some music, then joins Hikaru on the bed. I blink at them, then groan as I realize they're entirely serious. Blushing madly, I begin to unbutton the over jacket, and start swaying my hips to the music. It falls from my shoulders, leaving them bare.

The poofy maid costume was certainly embarrassing to wear. Kyouya-sempai had it custom-made just for me. It was strapless, and hugged my waist tightly while the skirt flared out, barely covering the black lace panties I was also forced to wear. Those came from Hikaru, I just know it. The long white stockings reached up to my mid-thigh, and were oddly comfortable though I would never mention it.

I turn my back on them so they can watch as I slowly unzip the dress, revealing the skin of my back inch by inch. I pull my hand away to strip the dress from my body but suddenly arms encase me from behind and a mouth is murmuring against my ear.

"Forget the stripping. I want to take you now brother." Hikaru nibbles on my ear and I moan. None of their games ever work, they're far too impatient, not like I mind. Kyouya appears in front of me, and pushes both of us back onto the bed.

"Now that's not fair Hikaru, I want to take our beautiful maid as well." I nearly moan. No matter how often I hear that voice, is always managed to spark a fire in my lower belly instantly.

"Hmm…" I'm distracted by fingers pinching my nipples and don't realize the shared look the two teens share.

"Kaoru?" I look over at Hikaru curiously.

"What would you say…" He starts, and Kyouya finishes for him.

"To taking…Both of us?"

"At the same time?" I freeze and stare wide-eyed at them.

"Y-you can't be…seri…ous…" I trail off. Oh my god. They are! I start to struggle in Hikaru's grasp but he only bites my neck, making me yelp.

"Come on Kao…We all know how you love the feeling of being so utterly filled…Let us both take you." My brother's eyes are pleading with me, and I try to resist. I really, really do. But Kyouya is stripping my dress completely off of me and dear lord he's pulling my panties off with his teeth. Hikaru's hands continue to torture my nipples roughly and I feel like I can almost say no, but then my resistance is shattered by a hot mouth taking in my slowly rising erection.

"Yes! Oh!" I moan loudly and Kyouya chuckles, sending beautiful vibrations through me that have me crying out.

"Tonight is gonna be interesting." Hikaru grins as he reaches over to grab the bottle of lube and I hear the very familiar sound of the cap popping open.

I'm not going to be able to walk for a week.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Damn…Kaoru you're so good at sucking my cock aren't you?" I pout as best I can with my mouth filled with Kyouya-sempai's rather impressive manhood. It doesn't really work, but Kyouya still pats my head gently before thrusting softly into my mouth, making me take even more of him. I can feel the tip hitting the back of my throat and I swallow instinctively, making Kyouya give a grunt that tells me he likes it.

It gets difficult to concentrate as I feel three fingers suddenly moving in and out of my backside. My eyes squeeze tightly shut as I feel Hikaru add a fourth finger. He's keeping the fingers as straight and close together as possible as he moves them, but it barely helps with the pain from being stretched so much.

Kyouya distracts me by giving a rough thrust forward and I groan at the feeling. He takes a hold of my head and starts to slowly thrust into my mouth. I know he's close by how hard his breathing and sure enough, he pushes himself into my mouth and fills it with his essence a few moments later. Out of habit I swallow it all before licking him clean with my tongue.

"Look at you, drinking it all up." Kyouya purrs at me and I blush deeply. From behind me I hear Hikaru moan and his fingers thrust deeply into me. I gasp at this and Kyouya's softening penis falls from my lips.

"Damn it Kyouya you're going to drive me insane with all that dirty talking you do." Hikaru snaps at sempai, but we can both tell that he was severely turned on, if the hardness against my thigh was anything to go by. Sempai only grins and looks down at me, still on my hands and knees and leaning over him.

"But Kaoru here likes it, don't you?" I shiver as his arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled against his chest.

"He gets hot when I tell him all of what we're going to do to him, don't you?" I close my eyes shut tightly and nod. I don't think my face has ever been this red before. Kyouya-sempai's hand is now caressing my face lightly and I can feel his other hand slowly making its way behind me.

For a moment it's silent and I hold my breath in anticipation, small gasps leaving me as Hikaru continues to slowly move his fingers. Suddenly there's two more fingers inside of me and I whimper in pain.

"Shh, baby it'll be okay." Hikaru coos in my ear and then nibbles it. The action forces me to relax as Kyouya-sempai starts softly attacking my neck while the fingers - the so many fingers - move inside of me, stretching me, for what I was supposed to be taking. The thought of both of them inside me makes me groan, but then fear settles in my stomach at even imagining it happening. Fingers wrapping around my erection erase all my insecurities and then someone's fingers, I don't know whose, are stroking my prostate. I moan out in pleasure and barely even realize another finger is added until they're stretching me even more.

"Uuuh…Nnn…" I know I must sound pathetic with my noises, but my two lovers soak up each sound and suddenly my brother's mouth is passionately on mine, kissing me ferociously. His teeth are softly biting at my lips while his tongue strokes every sensitive spot before wrapping around my own tongue in a battle.

I quickly lose because I'm distracted by fingers being withdrawn from me. I'm left gaping and feeling rather empty and I make my displeasure known by letting out a whine.

"Eager, aren't we? You just can't wait to be filled. Such a dirty, dirty boy we have here Hikaru." Kyouya says as he slicks himself up before his hands are on my hips and pulling me up. Hikaru's mouth leaves mine and his hands help move me in between them. I'm facing Hikaru now, and he pulls me into another kiss just as I feel the head of Kyouya's newly awakened erection at my entrance. He slowly presses in and I pull my head away from Hikaru in order to rest it back on Kyouya's shoulder.

"Ah! Yes…" I murmur as I feel him slipping into me; deeper and deeper with each small thrust, until he's fully seated within me.

"Do you like the feel of me inside of you?" He asks, rolling his hips and making me moan.

"Yes, oh! Sempai…" I gasp aloud and he starts sucking at my neck. I'm distracted by the feeling and don't notice the silent nod Kyouya gives to my brother until I feel another pair of hands on my hips and my legs are being spread even wider.

"You ready, Kao?" Hikaru whispers into my ear. I can hear the uncertainty that lay behind his lust. He's worried about me. Just knowing that reassures me and I find myself nodding. I try to relax as much as I can in order to make it easier.

Kyouya has stopped moving and I'm hyper-aware of my brother's erection being pressed against my entrance. Taking a deep breath, I lock eyes with Hikaru and give him a weak smile. He smiles back and nods.

At first it was just blunt pressure as Hikaru pushed in. But then his head popped in and I cried out as pain rocked my backside. Kyouya is immediately there to distract me with a kiss and I eagerly put all my energy into it.

I hear rather than see Kyouya give Hikaru a pat on the arm and I hear my brother grunt before he's pushing into me even more. The pain increases and my whimper is caught by sempai's mouth as his tongue brushes along the sensitive roof of my own.

A hand is on my erection and stroking it once more and I shiver as pleasure blossoms under the surface of the pain. Hikaru is placing gentle kisses on my neck and letting his hands roam along my sides while he continues to slowly slip inside me.

Even though the pain is still there, the attention they're both giving me allows me to relax enough for Hikaru to finish pushing in. I groan and my muscles clench around both of them. Both of them moan out and Kyouya is tilting my head so my ear is by his mouth.

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is…" He murmurs.

"For us to both be inside of you and feel you so stretched around us?" Hikaru finishes the sentence and I can't believe the moan and the flare of pleasure that racks my body. How could two people being in sync be so arousing? Was that how my brother and I came off as?

Kyouya grunts as he pulls slowly out of me. He wait's a moment before gently rocking back in at the same that Hikaru pulls out. They start a slow pace and my complaints are never heard because there's a constant pressure on my prostate and it feels utterly _amazing._

"The answer is yes." I barely realize sempai is saying but I somehow do.

"W-what?" I gasp out as Hikaru gives a particularly sharp thrust that makes my body purr.

"Hikaru and you are incredibly sexy when you are so in sync. I can hardly resist myself…" Kyouya nips at my neck and I can feel his shaky breath on my skin.

"You're getting pretty good at reading us sempai." Hikaru laughs and it's replaced by a moan as their pace quickens.

"Enough talking." Kyouya hisses out and we are both happy to oblige. The room is soon filled with nothing but moaning and the sounds of skin slapping together, and a lot of it. I feel as though I'm being encased by them. Their hands seem to be on every inch of my skin all at the time.

My brain is officially mush at this point and all I can do is just _feel. _Feel the incredible pleasure that comes from both of my lovers inside of me, the feeling of my prostate being so deliciously abused, oh god is just feels so damn good!

"You're being awfully loud, Kaoru. How does it feel, having both of us inside of you? Stretching you to your limits. Pounding into you and making you scream out. I wonder…Perhaps the servants can hear you?" Kyouya's velvety voice is all I hear and it nearly drives me insane as he continues to talk.

"Well, Kaoru? Hikaru and I both want to know. Does this…" Kyouya thrusts roughly inside of me and my hands squeeze onto Hikaru's shoulders tightly as I try to be quieter. "Feel good? Does it?" He does it again and I almost scream.

"Yes! Oh god it feels so, so good!" I cry out and I'm rewarded with a chuckle.

"We can make it even better…" I don't even have time to try and figure out what that meant until he showed me. Hikaru and him both thrust in and this time I really do scream. They continue to pound into me, perfectly in sync, and I can feel my muscles clenching. My body is winding up like a violin string being twisted too tightly and I know that the end is near.

My vocals, they're nothing more than gibberish now, grow louder and both of them speed up their pace. The pressure of their hands hurts but I don't care because they're just winding me tighter and tighter and I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Ah! Hah! Kyouya! Hikaruuu!" I scream out their names as the metaphorical string inside of me breaks and my body sings with pleasure and I release all over Hikaru and I's stomach and somebody's hands. Kyouya-sempai is next and he thrusts into me as he reaching his break. Hikaru lasts only a thrust after and he's filling me up too.

There's small twitches and rocking of hips as all three of us ride out the breath-taking orgasms. Slowly coming down from our euphoric high, my brother and sempai gently pull out of me. I wince, as to be expected, at the pain but it's not too terrible, and it was well worth it.

Kyouya reaches over to the bedside table for the towel he always keep at hand and wipes me down before my brother, and then himself. The two work together and pull me up and under the covers, then cuddle up to each of my sides.

"You guys…I need a shower…" I whine out, but it's a very weak one. I'm rather comfortable where I am, not to mention tired. Hikaru's hand comes up to lightly swat at my mouth.

"Shh. Nap now. We'll all take a bath later." He mutters. I pout my lip and his thumb swipes along it.

"Mmm…Together." Kyouya adds quietly, making me smile. Rolling my eyes, glad that they can't see it, I snuggle into them and sigh.

"I like this idea. Love you Hikaru."

"Love you too, little brother."

"…I love you Kyouya-sempai." There's a small pause and I get a little worried until I feel a kiss on top of my head.

"I love both of you, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Hikaru chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. You have the infamous Hitachiin twin's love Kyouya Ootori. Just what are you gonna do about that?"

"Love the two of you until the ends of the world and never let you go." Hikaru and I exchange a glance before breaking out into huge smiles. We manage to get even closer to another.

"Hmm. I like this idea…" Hikaru says softly and the three of us go to sleep feeling satiated, and very, very loved.

* * *

~Another some sort of epilogue~

Despite how amazing it was at the time, I was displeased with exactly how sore I was upon waking the next morning. To put it lightly, both Hikaru and Kyouya-sempai spent the rest of the weekend catering to my each and every need.

Fortunately, come Monday I was back to my chipper, devilish self. The three of us had had a long discussion about where we went from there. Love confessions were a pretty big thing. And it led to even bigger steps.

"Excuse us for interrupting your festivities-" Hikaru started.

"But we have something to tell you all." I finished. It was the end of the day, the club was closed, and the only people around were the host club, whose eyes were all on us at this point. Kyouya sighed and gave us an accepting nod. Oh how like him, he was going to make us do all the hard work. I mentally stuck my tongue out at him.

"What is it guys?" Haruhi asked. Her hand was still in its position of face-palming the boss (who also still had his arms outstretched in a hug) from before we said anything. Hikaru and I smirked at Tamaki's failure.

"Well considering how easily you took the news of Honey and Mori-sempai's relationship…"

"We thought that a couple months would be enough time to let you all get used to that idea and tell you that our so-called 'brotherly love…'" I trailed off to give Hikaru time to pull my face to his and bring his mouth down on mine. We pulled away after only a few seconds to looked at the shocked faces of our friends.

Tamaki's eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them and he really looked he was about to burst. Honey-sempai had an awed expression on his face, and I had a feeling we were about to be glomped. Mori-sempai looked like…Well, honestly the lack of expression on his face didn't surprise me. Haruhi's too, she seemed surprised but it wasn't too hard to tell she was going to accept it.

"If that didn't tell you, we're lovers." Hikaru stated but I still knew that he was holding his breath. I knew because it was the same thing I was doing. Even if we were positive they were going to accept us, it was still terrifying to think they wouldn't.

Before we wouldn't have cared about having no one but ourselves. Things were different now. We had friends, actual friends, and we liked it. It was far more enjoyable being who we are now than who we were. Especially after we started this thing with Kyouya, which changed us even more.

"That's so cool! Right?" Honey looked over to Mori who just nodded with a low "Yeah."

"I'm happy for you two. Love is love, right? Even if you are brothers." Haruhi said with a smile on her face that erased all the tension we'd had in our bodies.

"Yeah!" We both said happily.

"Wait ! How can you all accept this so easily! They're actual brothers! And twins! They can't be…Be lovers!" Tamaki cried out.

"Why not Tama-chan?" Hunney asked and Tamaki looks as if he's searching for the right words. He looks like a gasping fish which his jaw flapping like that.

"Hmm. If you really think about it Tamaki-sempai, this just brings out family even closer together." Haruhi says, the familiar index finger on her chin says she's only saying that. But it works, Tamaki gets blinks and gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"You're…You're absolutely right Haruhi! A little peculiar but we are closer than ever now…" Tamaki starts his rambling and pacing around the room which means we ignore him.

"Oh it might be good to mention that we're also with Kyouya-sempai." Hikaru says and I almost hit him.

"Nice tactic…" I murmur to him and he gives me a shrug.

"We couldn't exactly wait until tomorrow to say it…" No one else really hears our last words because now they're eyes on Kyouya.

"You don't have to look like that. I was bound to be attracted to somebody sooner or later. It's not an abnormity…" Kyouya says, obviously not at all bothered by any of this.

"You just happened to have found two!" Hikaru and I grin ear to ear at my statement that has Kyouya smiling.

"Yes and they are quite the annoying bunch of handfuls I'd always pegged them to be." That had us pouting real quick, but we knew he didn't mean it.

"Wow…So everyone is has someone now huh?" Hunney says. We all stare blankly at each other then Hikaru and I slowly slink over.

"You know…Hunney-sempai is right. You two are the only ones left…" Hikaru wraps an arm around Haruhi.

"And since everyone else knows how into each other you are it's only natural…" I wrap an arm around Tamaki. Together Hikaru and I bring them closer together.

"That you two." Hikaru points at Haruhi and Tamaki

"Are the next ones to get together." I grab Hikaru's finger and touch it with mine. Haruhi and Tamaki stare at us with open mouths, disbelieving.

"W-What? No way!"  
"That is so out of line! Daddy doesn't love his daughter that way!"

"Looks like we've found our new game Kaoru."

"You're right Hikaru. But lets keep our old one. I like him." We both lock eyes with Kyouya.

"Yeah, me too. We'll definitely keep him forever." We sit down the couch and watch as Tamaki loudly rambles and Hunney laughs as he teases that Tama-chan loves Haru-chan.

"Hey Hikaru. Do you ever think that sometimes we're crossing some sort of boundary?" I ask him right as Kyouya sits right in between us.

"If you have, you've certainly over-stepped any boundaries that would have been a problem." He states and we can't help but laugh.

"You're right about that." We both say in unison and the three of us share a quiet laugh.

"Do you see what you started you trouble-makers!" Tamaki yelled out, his face red as a cranberry.

Yeah, it wasn't going to be too long until the club really was all together. Not too long at all.

* * *

_So...That was it._

_Sorry about that abrupt "telling of the friends." I had originally been planning on just uploading the lemon (because that's all I had finished), but I was bothered with leaving it without having the others find out. I wrote that last part in about an hour so...Yeah, apologies for the lack of quality._

_BUT, moving on. I hoped it was worth the wait anyway. I think I can confidentally say I am finished with Over-Stepping Boundaries now_.

_Thank you for all the absolutely fantastic reviews I received, I treasured each one._

_And above all, Zexy I hope this was as great as you hoped it would be =)_

_~Until next time~ Oh and if you haven't looked at my profile, it does have info AND deadlines of either current fanfiction, or ones to look out for. _

_Nothing coming up until next month though. Well, unless I manage to complete the third chapter of MoOXIII. Then there would be that._


End file.
